A Little Secret
by Smile XD Widely
Summary: On their carriage ride to Pemberley after being married, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy decide to reveal their innermost thoughts, discussing their funniest anecdotes, and their true feelings for each other. Suggestions more than welcome!


Hi! This is a quick one shot I thought of. I tried to stay to Ms. Austen's style, but it was so hard! Hopefully the way I wrote this was acceptable ; Please review and let me know!

Also, just a quick note, thank you so much to everyone who read and/or reviewed my other oneshot "But Thank You"! It was very encouraging to see that so many people took their time to read it! Thank you so much! I am currently developing a plot to continue the story, since that was the suggestion of so many. -

So here is my second P&P oneshot, "A Little Secret"! Enjoy!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The wedding was over, and the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were on their carriage travelling to Pemberley. A few minutes had passed with neither saying anything; Mr. Darcy stared intently at Elizabeth, scarcely daring to believe the day had come, and Elizabeth, embarrassed, stared intently out the window.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth suddenly turned around. She still could not quite bring herself to call him Fitzwilliam, no, not yet, not when she was not sure what his reaction would be. "Let us play a game."

"What sort of game, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy, too, was not quite sure on the subject of what to call each other. He did not want to offend Elizabeth by being too rash, especially when she was still calling him Mr. Darcy. And calling her 'Mrs. Darcy' would be even more unthinkable.

Elizabeth, upon hearing this, could not help but feel rather disappointed. So he didn't want to go by first names either! Well, even better reason to play this game. They could find out a bit more about each other.

"Let's tell secrets," she suggested with a smile.

"Alright," he replied, and she beamed. "But ladies first."

"You mean to intimidate me Mr. Darcy, by making me reveal my secrets first!" A playful expression danced on her face. "But I'm not scared! Very well, I shall start."

"When I was touring Pemberley with my aunt and uncle, I happened upon Georgiana playing the piano. She played so beautifully, and I quietly watched her for a while, when suddenly, you entered. She ran up to you and gave you a hug. And here's the secret part." Elizabeth leaned closer to her husband and whispered. **(Author's Note: For those who have not seen the 2005 movie, the scenario Elizabeth just described was a scene in it. I found it to be a rather nice scene, and so incorporated it into the fic. Hope fans of the 1995 version don't mind. Anyways, back to the fic. -) **

"In spite of myself, I felt rather jealous. I did not know she was your sister, see. I thought you had found yourself another...well, you know." At this Elizabeth blushed, and Mr. Darcy gave one of his rare laughs.

"That really is very amusing! Georgiana, and I, a pair!"

Elizabeth, seeing him at ease, laughed along.

"Well," she began. _I'll just avoid using his name,_"Its your turn now."

Mr. Darcy thought for awhile. He felt obliged to reveal something as personal _and_ funny as what Elizabeth had revealed to him. After a long pause, he said.

"I was once jealous of Mr. Collins." After these mere seven words, Elizabeth was already in hysterics, and Mr. Darcy smiled to himself, seeing her in such good humour.

"Mr. Collins? Whatever for?" she questioned between laughs. "He's...well, let's be civil and just say he's...erm, _interesting_." Elizabeth continued to giggle.

"Well..." Mr. Darcy coloured slightly at this, "Mr. Collins had the privilege of staying in Longbourn with...with you. And then he had the fortune of dancing with you at Bingely's ball. I will admit that I was quite jealous. And so...so when he introduced himself to me, at the same ball, I decided to be...well, even colder than usual. I decided to ignore him altogether. I considered him quite the rival." Mr. Darcy smiled.

Elizabeth eyes shone after this revelation, positively exuberant** (AN: Sorry, weird word, can't think of any other. :( Suggestions please! ) **with humour. She couldn't help but consistently laugh. Mr. Collins? Who would have thought! Elizabeth continued to laugh, trying to steady herself, and sometimes looking up at the cause of her laughter.

Though she was not aware, Mr. Darcy was quite in awe at the moment. He found her smile captivating enough; her laugh was absolutely breathtaking. The way her fine eyes shone with amusement, and her mouth parted slightly as laughter escaped! Then her small hand flew up to her mouth to suppress the giggles...Mr. Darcy was captivated, yes, enchanted indeed.

_Can I do it? Would she allow me? Well, we __are__ married..._

"Elizabeth," he began.

Elizabeth turned to face him amidst her laughter.

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell you another secret..." he whispered.

"Alright!" excited, she leaned in to hear better.

Taking advantage of their close proximity with each other, Mr. Darcy kissed her lightly on the lips. Elizabeth, quite astonished, froze for a moment. Mr. Darcy stared, not knowing her reaction. Was she angry? He had never kissed her before; he had figured it to be a bit improper before the wedding, and if Mrs. Bennet was watching, as she often would be, in an hour all of Meryton would know.

_Well, may as well get the message across..._

Cupping his left hand in front of his mouth, Mr. Darcy leaned in to whisper in Elizabeth's ear.

"I love you, Mrs. Darcy."

And he turned away, waiting for her reaction.

Elizabeth, now out of her trance, was positively blushing. She lowered her head to hide the pink forming on her face and smiled to herself. So he didn't mind, after all!

"Fitzwilliam?" Mr. Darcy's head turned swiftly back. Had she just called him 'Fitzwilliam'?

Quickly, before her courage ran out, Elizabeth pecked her husband on the cheek and smiled. Then, head coyly bent downwards, her eyes wandered for a bit and finally landed on Mr. Darcy.

"I love you too."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sorry, a bit cheesy at the end...it was meant to be cute ; I've never written romance before...

Comments? Suggestions? Critiques? Please review! Thanks for reading!

Smile XD Widely

PS. Any suggestions for a new title? I don't like mine :(


End file.
